Vajzat mjau – Mbrojtëset e planetit
|title_translated = Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet |show = 東京ミュウミュウ |dub_identifier = Albanian |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (Albanian).png |logo_caption = Official localised logo |channels = Tring Tring Tring Sofia Tring Kids |rating = |language = Albanian |original_language = American English |seasons = 1 |episodes = 26 |production_company = |recording_studio = Albania Productions |air_date = |wikipedia = |wikia = |imdb = tt0469008 |tv.com = mew-mew-power }}Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet) is the first Albanian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. Like most European countries, Albania received the first season from 4Kids. It first aired in on Tring Tring with repeats showing on Tring Sofia and Tring Kids. Name Changes The Albanian dubbed from the English version. So the characters have their English dubbed names, only with some having slightly different spelling to match Albanian pronunciation. *Zoey - Zoi *Corina - Korina *Bridget - Brixhet *Kikki - Kiki *Renee - Rene *Eliott - Eliot *Weasley - Uesli *Mini-Mew - Minimjau *Blue Knight - Kalorësi Blu *Deep Blue - Zoti Blu (Lord Blue) Cast |actor = Esmeralda "Cubi" Metka |audio = }} |actor = Manjola Merlika |audio = }} |actor = Desantila Kristo |audio = }} |actor = Suela Qoshja |audio = }} |actor = Gladiola Harizaj |audio = }} |link = 青山 雅也 (東京ミュウミュウ) |file = 青山 雅也 (東京ミュウミュウ) - head.png |ipa = |actor = Erion Hinaj Besmir Haliti |audio = }} |actor = Roland Saro |audio = }} |actor = Julian Deda |audio = }} |actor = Elona Hyseni |audio = }} |actor = Orion Halili |audio = }} |actor = Lorenc Kaja |audio = }} |actor = Ledio Topalli |audio = }} |actor = Ervin Bejleri |audio = }} |actor = Ajla Babaliu |audio = }} |actor = Albana Sançolli |audio = }} |actor = Albana Sançolli |audio = }} |} Dubbing crew *Translators - Dritan Xhafa, Besmira Lumi & Suela Matua *Editors - Keli Sina & Martin Tashi *Audio Mixers - Nikolin Mingo & Klevis Kita *Dubbing Directors - Albana Sançolli & Esmeralda Metka Weapons and Attack Names Most of the girls' weapon and attack names are the same as the English dub. Although, there are some differences and mistranslations. Zoi: * 1st Weapon: Këmbanë Luleshtrydhes (Strawberry Bell) * 1st Attack: Këmbanë Luleshtrydhe, Fuqi e Plotë! (Strawberry Bell, Full Power!) * 2nd Weapon: Këmbanë Trëndafili (Rose Bell) * 2nd Attack: Këmbanë Trëndafili, Fuqi e Plotë! (Rose Bell, Full Power!) * 3rd Weapon: Skeptër Luleshtrydhe (Strawberry Scepter) * 3rd Attack: Pika e Ujit Blu! (Blue Aqua/Water Drops!) Korina: * Weapon: Shigjetë Zemër (Heart Arrow) * Attack: Unnamed Brixhet: * Weapon: Gështenja Luftimi (Battle Chestnuts) * 1st Attack: Sulm Valë Deti! (Attack of Sea Waves!) * 2nd Attack: Sulm Valë Batice! (Tidal Wave Rush!) * 3rd Attack: Sulmi i Nënujshëm (Underwater Attack!) * 4th Attack: Dallga Sulmo! (Wave Attack!) Kiki: * Weapon: Daulles së Artë (Golden Tambourine) * 1st Attack: Hendek Daulle! (Tambourine Trench) * 2nd Attack: Pluhur Kristali! (Crystal Dust!) Rene: * Weapon & Attack: Unnamed Music None of the songs were dubbed into Albanian. Instead they were subtitled with the exception of the theme song and Don't Wake Me Up. Trivia * Despite dubbing from the English version, most of the episode titles given to the Albanian dub are a mix of both the Italian and Japanese episode titles, along with a few they've made up themselves, the only exception being episode 25. * This dub's ending credits mistakenly state that Silva Bragu was Brixhet's voice actress. However she was actually voiced by Desantila Kristo.